When Two Realms Collide
by AngelicandCreative
Summary: When a 13 year old girl named Claire ends up in a storage room with her friend Bailey at her Local Library, and finds a dark leather book, called “Dark Arts for Muggles”, what does it mean? R & R! Be easy on me, this is my first fan fic.
1. Introduction and Dedication

Introduction: Claire Micheals  
  
Claire Micheals was a very intelligent girl with various interests, including reading, singing, sports, volleyball in particular, poetry and of coarse Harry Potter. She loved everything about those wonderful books and loved their creator, Joanne Kathleen Rowling even more. She admired everything about her, how she got through her hard times and created something wonderful, excellent and imaginative along the way. Claire often thought what it would be like to meet 'The Golden Trio', and be able to take part in their adventures and hard ships. Little did she know, that on a quiet Sunday morning when she would take her weekly visit to the Local Library, that she would get pulled into a world of magic, mischief, and wonder.  
  
This is her story...  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Claire, Bailey, they were both girls that attended my one or another school that I went to and both died. R.I.P. Claire and Bailey...  
  
A/N: I'll try to get the first chapter poster by the end of the weekend, I would like to get 3 reviews, please? Thanks ~Valentina~ 


	2. The Library, The Book, And the Disturban...

Chapter 1: The Library, The Book, And the Disturbance at Hogwarts  
  
Claire was a pretty girl with brown hair down to her shoulders and round hazel eyes, she was kind of short for her age (about 4'9), and always had a book near by. Her best friend since the first grade, Bailey Wilson was taller than Claire (so about 5'3), had curly black hair and big brown eyes. (A/N: She's African Canadian, if anybody's wondering) Claire and Bailey were both very big fans of reading, but Bailey was more of a LOTR fan, but she still likes to read Harry Potter every now and then. (A/N: if anybody was wondering, Claire and Bailey are both the same age)  
  
Claire and Bailey were heading to the Local Library to check out some more books, and to return some too. As usual Bailey and Claire were being hyper and giddy, and were goofing off in the back of the library. They were pushing eachother around to see who could push the other one harder, or as some called it "bump tag".  
  
Bailey was it and was chasing Claire around some bookshelves and finally caught up and bumped Claire. Unfortunately for Claire, she went flying right into a door, causing herself to end up in another part of the library. Bailey went after Claire to see where she was and if she was alright.  
  
"Claire where are you?"  
  
"Right over here, why did you have to push so hard?"]  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to, got caught up in our giddiness, where are we anyway?"  
  
"Well by the sign on the door where in the storage room, do you think they would care if we took a peek?" asked a curious Claire  
  
"I guess not, but we have to hurry up, we have to be home soon, or our parents are going to have fits"  
  
"Ok, try not to break anything, I'm not getting in trouble"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Claire and Bailey Went through a lot of dusty books and magazines. Bailey finally found an old leather bound book called "Dark Arts for Muggles"  
  
"Claire?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here I think I found something interesting" "What is it?"  
  
"It's a book called "Dark Arts for Muggles"  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"Ok, but don't take too long, I want see it too, and we have to go soon"  
  
"K, it says to read the first paragraph together, do you think we should?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, we could summon some type of monster and unleash havoc on our mortal realm, or a someone could find us in here and we could get in trouble, or we could end up late and get grounded, or..."  
  
"I get your point Claire, let's just hurry up and read this"  
  
"The power of six, The power within, The power of good, The power within, Is the stronger, The better, The power of good will win, Let us be joined in the circle within"  
  
Suddenly Claire and Bailey felt a sudden pull behind their navels...  
  
*~*AT HOGWARTS*~* GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM*~*  
  
"RON ARTHUR WEASLEY, GIVE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!" a very angry sixteen year old Hermione Granger was attempting to retrieve one of her "personal" letters back from a very tall red-head.  
  
"What? I just want to see whom you've been writing to all the time. Let's take a look, Dear Victor... ooh, so you've been keeping contact with Vicky" responded a slightly amused yet angry Ron.  
  
"HIS NAME IS NOT VICKY, ITS VICTOR! NOW GIVE THAT BACK! OR I'LL..."  
  
Another one of Hermione's threats was interrupted when there was a loud ~*POP*~ Sound from a corner of the gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and told them to be quite, because he had hear a noise, Hermione and Ron just nodded and started to approach the source of the loud disturbance...  
  
"Claire where are we......"  
  
A/N: So that's the end of my first chapter, love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing, you can leave flamers if you want, but I prefer if you would leave complements and tips to improve my writing. I would like 4 reviews, please? I'll try to update by the end of the week. ~Val~ 


	3. Reading Harry, Confusion, and Muggle Can...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters are and remain the property of J K Rowling, Bloomsbury or Scholastic Books. Harry Potter characters names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers © 2000/2001. No infringement of copyright is intended by this fic. The plot alone is mine. Please don't sue, because I've disclaimed. Thanks. I don't know if anyone has used this plot before and if they have, I apologize. I actually got this plot idea from a horror film I saw. So I do not take credit for the "The Power Within Potion" (it wasn't named that in the movie, but I got the idea from the movie) **********************  
  
Chapter 2: Reading Harry, Confusion, and Muggle Candies  
  
Bailey and Claire looked at eachother horror struck, they had no idea what had just happened and didn't know how to get back to the library. All they knew is that they had read a small paragraph from "Dark Arts for Muggles", which Claire and Bailey were still holding on to for dear life.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione gradually approached the duo standing in the corner of the common room. When they were close enough to talk, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl with blond hair said, "Well my name is Claire Micheals, and this is my best friend Bailey Wilson, what country are we in?" "England"  
  
The brunette was the one to speak this time, "OH MY GOD! Claire how did we get here?!? We're probably supposed to be back in our homes that's in CANADA by now, my parents are going to KILL me! How are we supposed to get back? And where are we???"  
  
"Well your at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" replied a confused Harry  
  
"O yeah right, my god the next thing your going to tell me is that Voldemort's after Harry Potter, come on how stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"Bailey what if they're not kidding..."  
  
"Claire!? Hello?!? Where have you been lately? There is NO such thing as Wizards or Witches or Magic, or anything like that! My god, we may read Harry Potter, but we don't confuse it with reality! Like some people..." Said a frustrated Bailey, while giving a sideways glance at the boy with messy raven hair and glasses.  
  
"Remember that book you found, in the storage room, in the back of the library?" asked Claire trying to piece everything together, looking at their situation like a puzzle.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" answered Bailey, slowly catching on.  
  
"What was it called again?"  
  
"Dark Arts for Muggles...but it couldn't be...you don't think...?"  
  
"Yes I do, Let me check, um excuse me?" said Claire trying to get attention of the trio standing in front of her.  
  
"Yes" said Ron, who was now very confused. Were these two girls', muggles? How and why did they have a book about Dark Arts? How did they get here? Should they get a professor? All these questions and more were racing through his mind at 300 miles per hour.  
  
"Are your names, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes" answered the trio in unison, all very confused how this mere stranger could know all their names.  
  
"Do you all hate a guy named Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes" they once again answered.  
  
"Does Harry have an Invisibility Cloak in his trunk upstairs, along side a Marauders Map?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Don't lie. I, we know the answer to that question"  
  
"But how?" answered a puzzled Ron, no one except The Golden Trio and some other people (A/N: Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody. etc.) were suppose to know about the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map.  
  
"Well we both read Harry Potter, and basically know a lot of stuff that goes on in your life"  
  
"How can you read me?" asked a puzzled Harry  
  
"Well there's these books, there's five of them out right now. One for each year that Harry goes to Hogwarts." Replied Claire trying to convince herself that she was dreaming. She had to be...  
  
"The first one is called "Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone", the second one is called "Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets", the third one is called "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", the fourth one is called "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and the fifth one is called "Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix"  
  
After Bailey had told them about the books, and some told them some things that happened in each book ( "And in the third book Hermione slaps Malfoy, I liked that part, I think she should have punched him though." Bailey stated this in a matter-of-fact type of way.)  
  
The Golden Trio and The Muggle Duo just stared at each other for a while.  
  
Finally Hermione said, "We should bring you guys to Dumbledore immediately, he'll know exactly what to do."  
  
Bailey and Claire just nodded their heads and they started to leave for Dumbledore's office.  
  
To Claire's and Bailey's amazement, Hogwarts was even more beautiful and astonishing then they could have ever imagined. The movies and books clearly couldn't give enough justice to this beautiful monument. When the arrived at Dumbledore's office Bailey and Claire gave a yelp of surprise as the gargoyle said "password?"  
  
Everyone just stood there for a moment, stuck. They hadn't thought far enough to think how to get in his office. Claire walked up to the gargoyle and started to go over numerous muggle sweets and candies.  
  
Harry catching on started to join in and started to say muggle sweets and candies as well.  
  
Eventually everyone was saying different types of candies. Hermione stopped to think of something that Dumbledore would like and called out "Sugar Babies!". The gargoyle stepped aside and everyone looked at Hermione gratefully. Before they entered the escalator that lead to Dumbledore's office, Claire let her curiosity get the better of her, and had to ask, "How did you come up with that?" "Well my mum was telling me about some types of candies they use to have when she was a teenager. One of her favorites were 'Sugar Babies'. They were like little balls of sugar, kind of like a muggle candy called nerds." "Cool, no wonder I didn't know what you were talking about" replied Claire, as everyone was lifted to Dumbledore's office.  
  
===============*********=*********===============  
  
A/N: So that's the end of my second Chapter, hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! Oh and one more thing: I got the candy "Sugar Babies from an episode from That '70's Show, so I did NOT make them up. There's also Sugar Mommas and Sugar Daddies (^^)  
  
Here are the review responses:  
  
KalohariaGirl: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Amigo_42: Thanks, you, you being my first reviewer, get this chapter dedicated to you! Thanks for being my beta reader also. You helped a lot! ^_^  
  
Bella: Thanks!  
  
A/N: If anyone knows how to do Italics, bolds, underlining, etc. Please tell me if you review. Thanks a bunch! (",) And thank you even more if you reviewed!  
  
*~Valentina~* 


End file.
